


The Mighty Fall

by Mswriter07



Category: Bandom, Bull (TV Movie 2016), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom!Pete, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover, Gratuitous use of of bad language throughout, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Top!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz, son of big time Politician Peter Wentz the second, gets arrested for the murder of Alyssa Yang at a college party on a yacht.  Pete, while he knows he didn’t do it, doesn’t want to reveal his exact whereabouts, and drag his lover into his mess.  He wants to avoid Patrick cleaning up after his messes.  Dr. Bull knows Pete’s innocent but is also hiding a secret that will exonerate him of the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is in part based on real people whom I do not know, etc. None of this is real, just a figment of my imagination. No monies made or harm intended to their persons.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud5rQuOk1tI (copy and paste to view)
> 
> This is the trailer to the upcoming TV movie, Bull. Any character information I got from there and since imdb doesn't have a full list of all the players they show in the trailer I had to create a couple of original characters to accommodate. A friend sent me the trailer and I immediately got this idea involving Pete and Patrick as college students instead of the high party that's mentioned in the TV movie. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. I had fun writing it, considering my inspiration was five minute trailer lol. R & R. Let me know what you think. Also, I will be posting a bit of smut inspired by one of Pete's lines that couldn't be fit into the actual story so I will be posting it as an extra scene.
> 
> Picture of Patrick at the bottom of the story that inspired his wardrobe for his meeting with Dr. Bull and his overall look, hair cut and sideburns etc for the story.

Patrick Stump had just made it back to his house and turned on his tv as he undressed for bed. He looked up at the screen when he saw his best friend, Pete Wentz, being taken out of his house in handcuffs. Patrick sat on his bed and let his jaw drop, figuratively, and thought to himself that if he hadn’t of left Pete’s house when he did he’d at least be in the background areas for the cameras screaming about what was going on. The timing seemed impeccable with him slipping out Pete’s window into the humid air of the spring morning and Pete redressing like nothing happened.

Soon after, Pete was able to finally call Patrick to let him know what was going on and that he was being held at the County Jail while the charges were being looked at by police and lawyers. Patrick went over their class schedule at school in his head and decided that he could forfeit the semester to show Pete his support even if Pete was the only one who knew what was going on, he didn’t have to explain himself to anyone except Pete. Patrick told Pete that he would see him at the jail soon to show his support for him. Pete smiled into the phone and he said that he’d see him soon before he had to disconnect the call with apologies to Patrick.

The next day he met Dr. Bull, renowned human psychologist, in his jail cell. Pete didn’t sleep much and he was huddled in the corner of a bunk with his knees against his chest and his face buried in his hoodie. Dr. Bull started conversation and asked, “How do you feel today?”

Pete glanced at the doctor and said, “I’m lost.”

“You’re not just saying that Mr. Wentz?”

“I’m Pete. Mr. Wentz is my dad.”

“Okay Pete. Answer the question.”

“I miss someone and I’m afraid I won’t ever be able to see them again. Things were good but not solid.”

“So a significant other?”

“Something like that. I just don’t want to involve them in this debacle that seems to follow me no matter what I do in life.”

“So things are hot and heavy with no official commitment?”

“We’re committed. We just haven’t said anything because we just know.”

“Ah...a bit young for those feelings though aren’t you?”

Pete glared at the man still standing in front of him and buried his face in his knees.

“Not going to answer the question?”

Still silence and no movement from Pete. Pete could do this for hours if need be.

Dr. Bull leaned against the wall and crossed his arms and crossed his feet at the ankles. He observed Pete not move a muscle for about ten minutes. Then he stood back up and said, “I’ll see you later.”

No movement or acknowledgement from Pete and Dr. Bull left the cell and area that Pete was being held. Out in the office bullpen, Patrick was signing in to visit with Pete, and Dr. Bull went over to him and asked, “Visiting Mr. Wentz?”

“He’s allowed to have visitors.” Patrick stated.

“How do you know he’s here?”

“I saw the news yesterday morning. Plus he called me to explain the situation.”

“You two are something else. He shut up as soon as he mentioned a significant other and he hasn’t moved for about fifteen minutes. He’s a stubborn one.”

Patrick just frowned at the man and he asked, “Who are you?”

“Dr. Bull, renowned psychologist.” Dr. Bull grinned.

“I don’t think I should be talking to you.” Patrick glanced at the officer and asked, “Can I go see Pete now?”

The officer stood up and said, “You have twenty minutes and remember we have cameras everywhere.”

“Will do.” Patrick said as he followed the officer to the cell holding Pete.

The officer led Patrick back to Pete’s cell and said, “Twenty minutes.” Then he left them alone.

Pete came up to the bars and Patrick slid his arms through the bars so that he could hold onto Pete and Pete could hold onto him. Pete kept his hoodie over his face and Patrick kept his ball cap just so, so that their mouths were shielded from the cameras and they kept to whispers just in case they had the cameras rigged for sound as well. Pete and Patrick pressed their bodies against the bars to hide their hands as they were both laced and holding on tight.

In the bullpen, Dr. Bull was watching in real time what Patrick and Pete were doing, and if the two weren’t together then they had one of the oddest friendships he had ever known. The two were smart and nothing could be heard that they were saying although their body language spoke of a comfortableness around the other and the possibility of intimacy being shared.

Pete and Patrick were wrapping up their short conversation and Pete couldn’t help himself, he wrapped his around Patrick’s neck and brought him even closer against the bars and he pressed a few hidden kisses against Patrick’s mouth before he let go entirely. Patrick left him with a small grin in his direction and he left the station before his time was officially up - no need to give everyone more than they were ready to give the public.

The next day, Pete’s dad and their army of lawyers came into the county jail followed by Dr. Bull. Pete in a meeting room with the county jail scrubs on with his hoodie underneath the scrubs. He was curled up in his chair, hood over his head and his arms wrapped around his knees. Dr. Bull was impressed he fit in the chair that way but could also see his defensive behavior right off the bat. Mr. Wentz leaned over the table and spat at Pete, “Do you like disgracing this family? Do you?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Pete murmured into his sleeve.

“Sit up and speak up.” Mr. Wentz said.

Pete dropped his feet to the ground in a squeaky thud and wrapped his arms around himself when he said, “I didn’t do anything. They are trying to pin this on me.”

Dr. Bull stepped up into Pete’s eye sight and asked, “Who are ‘they’?”

“The others on the boat. Did you not do your homework and check with everybody? Only me because I happen to have an infamous parent who would no sooner toss me aside than be around to see how I’m doing.”

“I’ll get to speaking to them as soon as I can but first I want your story so I know what kinds of questions to ask all the other students.” Dr. Bull replied.

Pete looked over his dad’s lawyers and pointed to the tall skinny brunette with round glasses and he said, “She stays but everyone including my Dad leaves.”

“Why does she stay?” Dr. Bull asked curiously.

“We’ve fucked around before. She’ll know what I’m saying is the truth.” Pete nodded at her.

When everyone left except for her and the doctor, they sat across from Pete and Dr. Bull said, “Your side of the story.”

The female lawyer, Margie, pulled out a legal pad and took shorthand notes to detail Pete’s story for the case. Pete leaned against the table with his forearms folded and he said, “I spent the party on the lower deck in the crew’s cabin getting fucked a hundred ways to sunrise by my partner.”

“The gentleman that visited you yesterday?”

“Yeah. Patrick’s fucking amazing and she knows it.” Pete waved his hand at Margie.

“Now how does she know you’re not lying?”

“She likes my mouth and until I met Patrick, I almost would’ve stayed with her but I’m not much into the ladies like that and Patrick, he knows me inside and out and is still with me.”

She looked at Bull and said, “He’s right. If he wasn’t gay I’d have stayed with him even without the sex for that one little thing he does.”

Pete stuck his tongue out and curved it like he eating a popsicle and she glared at him. Bull wanted to laugh but if whatever he did made her happy then he knew that if Pete had the right partner things could be endless. Pete put his tongue back in his mouth and said, “Now how could I kill someone while getting my brains fucked out very lovingly by my boyfriend all night and go home for another round of fucking before my Dad came home and then as soon as my boyfriend leaves I’m arrested for murder?”

Bull looked at Margie and asked, “Do you think he’s telling the truth?”

“If he’s talking about Patrick and sex, then yes he’s telling the truth. If they didn’t have to make the occasional appearance in public then they’d probably forget to eat most days.”

“We don’t have sex for days on end. We would like to but even we can’t go that many rounds in a week. The party wore us out a little as we hadn’t seen each other because Patrick was on vacation with his family. The day of the party was his first day back in town.”

“How long was he gone?”

“Two weeks.”

“How long have you two been in a romantic relationship?”

“Coming up to our three year anniversary.”

“That’s a long time to be with someone when you haven’t come out of the closet yet.”

“Friends of ours know and his mother because she walked in on us once but his dad and mine are assholes.”

“They’ll know during the trial.”

“We’re planning on telling everyone anyway. This just kills three birds with one stone.”

“Three?”

“One I’m not guilty. Two we tell the world about our relationship and three we’ll see what happens after the jury finds me not guilty.”

“You have high hopes don’t you?”

“Nope. Just hope. The important people will stick by us.”

“For a kid that doesn’t look like he knows anything, you know what you’re doing.”

“I try. I just want to get out of here and back to Patrick.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Pete nodded and said, “You do that. Are we done now?”

“For the moment.” Bull said.

Pete stood up and went over to the door and the guard took him back to his cell.

Bull looked at Margie and asked, “What is he so good at that you would’ve stayed with him without sex?”

“Oral. The guy’s got a tongue of gold that I’m sure Patrick gets to enjoy.”

“Okay.” Bull stood up and she followed.

“You asked.” She said as she passed Bull to leave. “I’ll have the notes on your desk tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to them. Setup a meeting with this Patrick guy so I can get a corroboration and then I’ll start talking to the other guests on the boat that night.”

“Will do. See you tomorrow.”

At ten the next morning, Patrick arrived at Dr. Bull’s office and he was directed to a small conference room. He had a denim jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans and knit cap with small bill offset to the right covering his hair. He sat at the table and kept an eye on the door as he waited.

Bull walked in a few minutes later with Pete’s ex and main lawyer. She sat across from Patrick and pulled out her legal pad and set her things up for note taking. Bull walked around the table slowly and stopped just to the left behind Patrick and said, “Nice hat Mr. Stump. Can I try it on?”

“Touch the hat and there will be consequences.” Patrick said as he tugged the hat closer to his brow.

He glanced at the lawyer and asked, “Why is Margie here?”

Bull caught Patrick’s look and said, “I need someone associated with Mr. Wentz’s law team while I interview everybody.” He did not include that Pete had requested her specifically for their past.

“Why do you need me?”

“I need you to corroborate Mr. Wentz’s story. Where were you four nights ago?”

“On the yacht fucking my boyfriend’s brains out all night.” Patrick spat at Margie.

She made a note and looked back up at him. Bull looked between the two and he asked, “Is Pete Wentz your boyfriend?”

“Has been for almost five years.” Patrick smirked at Margie.

She quirked her mouth and said, “He said your third anniversary was coming up, not fifth.”

“Three years of being together just the two of us. I knew he was fucking around with you. I had my share of partners, male and female, as well but Pete and I got to where we didn’t want to share each other so we started talking about a lot of things and our plans are slightly derailed because someone on that fucking boat is lying.”

“Now Mr. Wentz is 24 and you don’t look older than 15…” Bull let the sentence die in the air.

Patrick stood up and said, “You’re unbelievable Doctor. Fishing for answers to things that don’t pertain to this fucking case.” Patrick leaned against the table with his arms braced to hold himself up and he looked Dr. Bull right in the eye and said, “We spent the night fucking. Then we went to his house when the boat docked at sunrise. I fucked him again before his dad came home and I had to leave through his window because his dad decided to barge into his room. I got back to my house unaware that anything had happened until I turned on the tv and saw Pete being arrested on the news. That’s when I got a call from Pete who was using his phone call. I was here the next morning and you were in the bullpen. Now is that enough fucking information for you? Or would you like to know how many positions we used? How many times we fucked? Satisfied yet asshole?” Patrick swept out of the room and left the building.

Bull looked at Margie and said, “They are a match made in heaven or hell. I haven’t decided.”

“You’re questioning their relationship. They’re protective little shits with each other.”

“How old is Mr. Stump?”

“He’s 18 or 19.”

“Pete could be held for Statutory Rape.”

“Not really. The circles they run in, no one will tell on anyone. They’re friends with some high people.”

“Those two are sordid.”

“Try catching them in his dad’s office.”

“They don’t have a sense of propriety do they?”

“Those two are risk takers but they do know when to behave and when not to.”

“Right. Like Mr. Stump exuded not five minutes ago with the yelling and the language?”

“You were fishing like he said.”

“And while you seem to like him just fine, he doesn’t like you at all. What’s the story behind that?”

“Not my story to tell.”

“I think this case has brought to my attention much more than just looking for this girl’s killer. The way prominent society works is pretty fascinating.”

“Well catch the killer before you try to traipse through the gray area of what I deal with on a daily basis.”

“I will.”

A few days later, Bull had about ten of the kids from the boat, scattered in different rooms around his offices and he was on kid number three, a blond girl named Ruth, and he asked, “Where were you in relation to where Mr. Wentz was occupied on the boat a week ago?”

Ruth looked between Margie and Dr. Bull and she asked, “I don’t understand the question.”

“I have determined as an aide to Mr. Wentz’s lawyers of his particular activities the night Ms. Yang was murdered and now I’m asking you - where were you located on the boat and what were you doing?”

“She wasn’t murdered on the boat…” Ruth caught was she said and clamped her mouth shut after that.

“Would you like your lawyer?” Bull asked.

Ruth just nodded and Bull stood up and left the room. Margie looked at Ruth before she too got up and left the space. The door shut and Bull put an armed security guard at the door while police and Ruth’s lawyers came in. He pulled aside the captain and asked, “Can I go tell Mr. Wentz the charges are dropped against him?”

“Not till we have a full confession from her and then you can deliver the news. None of these kids leave until she’s finished and in lock up.”

“Will do. Right this way.” Bull showed them where she was and everyone went in.

Margie and Bull sat to Ruth's right and Ruth's lawyers were to her left. The police captain sat across from her and flipped on the tape recorder. "Can you tell me what happened seven nights ago?"

Ruth picked at her fingers for a moment and then looked around the room at all the expectant faces. "Alyssa wasn't ever on the boat that night. We heard her talking about Pete and Patrick and what a nice couple they made. She had stars in her eyes over them, almost like if they invited her to bed, she'd go. We knew the truth though about the perfect couple and they were far from perfect."

"How did they get to be invited to the party if you didn't like them?"

"A couple of their friends are cool and they probably mentioned it to them as a way to blow off some steam before finals next week."

"Now did you see Ms. Yang interact with the two young men at all?"

"Yeah. They were all smiles and Pete and Patrick seemed to be wrapped together while they talked with her and hugged her close."

"So why didn't you target Mr. Wentz and Mr. Stump, if you say they didn't have a perfect relationship?"

"Alyssa was easier to lure away."

"How did she die?"

"I strangled her while she drowned."

"That's a very cold way to kill someone."

Ruth just stared at them and then back down at her fingers.

Ruth’s confession was finished within ten minutes and before the police led her out in cuffs, Bull asked, “Why did you all finger Mr. Wentz and not Mr. Stump as well?”

“Pete’s a no good asshole and Patrick deserves better.”

“Who’s better than Mr. Wentz? They seem made for each other.”

“Half the population at least. Pete, when they started whatever they do, Patrick was thirteen and didn’t know any better…”

“He seems to know what he’s doing and what he’s consenting to with Mr. Wentz.”

“That’s what he thinks. Pete’s had people on the side since they started their relationship, if you want to call it that, and Patrick’s got blinders on when it comes to Pete that he doesn’t see it.”

“He seems to know exactly what Mr. Wentz does at all times. He’s got a good head on his shoulders.”

“That’s what he wants you to think.”

“Well I think they’ll be okay. Now to get you off to the station so I can tell my client he’s free to go.”

The police led Ruth out of the offices and down to the cars. Bull followed behind in his own car and made it to the station right behind them. He went into the bullpen while the arresting officer took her into the booking room. He glanced over the cameras and saw Patrick and Pete in the private conference room that Bull had questioned Pete in a few days ago and Pete had his hands clutched in Patrick’s jacket as the two shared kisses, not caring that they were on film or in a police station. Pete and Patrick were both glad that Pete would be released soon and Patrick had the perfect evening planned for them.

Bull looked at the officer and said, “Anyway to have Ms. Nagin see this before they take her to the holding cells?”

“Sure.” The desk officer picked up his phone and dialed the booking room and had them bring Ruth out.

Bull leaned against the bigger of the screens and tapped the top of the screen. “See Ms. Nagin, they have it under control.” The two men were still seated close but Patrick’s hands were nudging Pete forward as they worked on transferring air between themselves so they didn’t have to stop the kiss. Eventually Pete pulled back enough to take a deep breath and Patrick whispered something in his ear. They glanced at the security camera with quirked lips and then both went back to their PG make out session.

Ruth glared at the doctor and the officer holding her arm took her down to holding cells and then knocked on the conference door before peeking in and said, “You’re free to go Mr. Wentz. Follow me for your change of clothes and collecting your belongings.”

Pete and Patrick stood up and Pete kissed Patrick quickly and said, “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“See you soon.” Patrick whispered as he tucked a few strands of Pete’s hair behind his ear and then he kisses Pete’s cheek. No more shows to the Chicago PD or anyone else.

Pete followed the officer and Patrick went out to the bullpen while he waited for Pete to finally not have handcuffs and an orange jumpsuit on. Dr. Bull came up to Patrick and said, “I just want to say thanks for yours and Mr. Wentz’s cooperation.”

Patrick looked at Bull and said, “You’re welcome but you won’t be welcome a second time for false charges.”

Bull cracked a smile and said, “No I wouldn’t. Good luck with everything.”

“We will. Now for things to come to a head for us with our families and our close friends.”

“So you have important plans tonight?”

“Plans that are a week late but I’ll make do.”

“Good luck.” Dr. Bull felt that was the right time to walk away.

Pete returned a few minutes later with his regular clothes on and he laced his fingers with Patrick’s. “Let’s go babe.” They left the station in Patrick’s car and went back to Pete’s house so he could change clothes.

Upon entering the house, Pete’s dad and mom were standing in the foyer by the stairs. Pete had his fingers tangled with Patrick’s and their free hands were touching and stroking as they had a silent conversation. “Peter Lewis let him go.” His father bellowed.

Pete looked at his parents and said, “No. We’re not hiding anymore.”

“You’re no son of mine then. Out!”

“We’ll be out of your way shortly.” Patrick said as he tugged Pete up the stairs to his room. They found Pete’s luggage and a duffel bag and started to packing up his things. The rest could be gotten at a later date.

Patrick put all of Pete’s music and notebooks into the biggest piece of luggage and Pete tossed clothes into the other two bags he had. Patrick moved onto Pete’s bathroom and found a travel bag under the sink to put his shaving razor and cream in as well as his favorite shampoo and conditioner before he moved back into Pete’s bedroom and set it next to the duffel. Pete glanced at Patrick as he put some shirts in the bag and he moved to stand in front of his lover. He cupped Patrick’s face and stroked his soft sideburns before he leaned into to give him a soft kiss.

“I love you Patrick.”

“Love you too Pete.” Then Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck and tangled one of his hands in the back of Pete’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Pete made a soft noise in the back of his throat and let his hands drop to Patrick’s hips. The two kept gentle kisses going until they needed to break for air and Patrick said, “Let’s get your stuff and go.”

“Yeah.” Pete kissed Patrick one more time before he stepped out of his arms and he reached for his bath bag and set it on top of his clothes and zipped the bag closed. Patrick took the bag with the music and notebooks and Pete collected the other two and they trudged downstairs. Pete held the door open for Patrick and then he followed behind not looking back at his family.

Patrick took Pete and his stuff over to their friends’ apartment. Joe answered the door and saw Pete’s bags. “They let you out already?”

“Yes, asswipe. Some chick confessed while trying to incriminate me.”

“We tried to visit you but they wouldn’t let us into the visiting area.”

“They let Patrick in.”

“Everyone was trying to trip you up so I think that’s why I got a pass on visiting. It got you out way sooner and nothing added to your record.” Patrick said as he rested his hand on Pete’s lower back. He looked back at Joe and said, “Can we come in?”

“Yeah sure. Sorry about that.” Joe opened the door further and took one of Pete’s bags and they walked inside. Patrick closed the door behind himself. “Now as much as I like company and you guys, what’s up with the luggage?”

“Trick and I aren’t hiding anymore. My parents were waiting and my Dad told us to get out so I packed up my important stuff and Patrick brought me here.” Pete shrugged.

“It’s only for a couple of days. I’m going to go back to my place and getting some of my stuff as well.”

“Okay. You guys know the couch is a pull out but we’ll get everything settled later.”

“Thanks Joe.” Pete said.

“No problem. I’m going to go back to sleep but you know where the spare is so lock up when you leave.”

A few days later, Patrick and Pete were standing in a spacious condo along the lake shore of Lake Michigan and Patrick asked, “Do you like it?”

“I love it but can we afford it?” Pete asked Patrick seriously.

“Think of this as my parents house warming present to us. They like you and are glad to see me with someone I will love the rest of my life. They want us to be happy and as long as we promise to finish our college educations, then they’ll buy us a house where we can start to build our lives more than we have in the past.”

“Yeah. I think we can do that.”

Patrick pulled into a deep kiss and said, “I love you.” Then he tugged Pete out onto their deck and he got down on one knee and opened a box he pulled from his pocket. “Will you marry me Pete?”

Pete looked down at his lover and saw the simple rings and the row of small inlaid diamonds glitter in the sunlight. He dropped his knees and pulled Patrick into a deep kiss and said against his lips, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you Trick.”

Patrick let a small sigh out and kissed Pete before he took out Pete’s ring and slid it on his finger and then Patrick pulled his own out of the box and Pete slid it on his finger. The two stayed close and shared kisses until they felt their knees complaining because of the hard wood. They stood and Patrick took Pete back inside and said, “We’re starting this off right.”

“We are.” Pete grinned. They wrapped their arms around each others waists and left to get all the paperwork settled on their first house.

Fin

 

<http://67.media.tumblr.com/7cd78c5744ada14ddd6767f8ca035aca/tumblr_mr90beB3s51radvqbo6_400.jpg>


	2. The Smut that Needed to be Written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Pete's line - “Friends of ours know and his mother because she walked in on us once but his dad and mine are assholes.”
> 
> Warnings: This is a scene that a throwback to when Patrick is about 16 so UNDERAGE Warning. Also contains Rough/Dry sex. Top!Patrick, Bottom!Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what my summary says. I got inspired after I wrote the scene the line comes from and decided to still write the smut even though it couldn't fit in the overall story. Hope you all like. R & R.

Pete and Patrick stumbled into Patrick’s upstairs bedroom and Patrick slammed his door shut not caring who was home. He pulled Pete back into the kiss that they were duelling with as they scrambled up the stairs and he pulled at Pete’s shirt and twisted him around as Pete tried to pull the shirt over his head. It got trapped around his elbows when Patrick shoved Pete’s pants down passed his ass cheeks - just enough for him to fuck Pete. His mouth didn’t leave Pete’s neck as he pulled his dick out through the zipper of his own jeans, the teeth setting off a few nerve endings. 

“Fuck Pete.” Patrick panted against his neck. Pete moaned and pushed back to meet Patrick’s hips. “Floor, hands and knees.” Pete dropped bonelessly into position leaving his shirt around his elbows and pants where Patrick shoved them and waited. He could feel his pucker pulse like it knew what was about to happen.

“Trick please? Fuck.” Pete begged.

Patrick fell behind Pete and slicked himself with some of the pre come that was dribbling out. He lined himself up with Pete and asked, “Ready?”

“Been ready asshole.” Pete grunted as Patrick pushed himself inside Pete’s ass dry.

The zipper of his jeans was digging into Pete’s ass cheeks but he care. He set a hard and fast pace and gripped Pete’s hips in his hands to keep Pete from meeting his thrusts. He was in control and Pete whined in the back of his throat. “Peter.” Patrick growled.

“I’m close Trick.” Pete moaned.

Patrick slammed into Pete’s prostate and Pete panted and moaned and Patrick gripped the back of Pete’s hair. Pete whined again and Patrick kept up the grueling speed. His breath picked up and he could feel his orgasm curling in his lower back and then his bedroom door was opened, “Patrick?”

Patrick toppled against Pete on his push inside and Pete landed flat on his stomach with Patrick still buried inside. “Fuck!”

Patrick’s mother glanced at Patrick and Pete and then said, “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Out Mom.” Patrick snapped. The door shut and Patrick panted against Pete’s cheek. He nuzzled and kissed his earlobe. “You okay?”

“I’ll be even better if you fucking finish.” Pete groaned as he rolled his hips. 

“Stay right there.” Patrick said as he propped himself on his forearms and bent his knees just a little. He noticed Pete would need a little bit of aftercare when they were done but he always took care of him. He changed angles and kept the strokes deep and right on his prostate.

“Fucking hell Patrick. Right there baby.” Pete panted.

“You’re so fucking handsome and beautiful and good.” Patrick breathed against Pete’s neck as he lapped his tongue over his handiwork that he had done the previous night. The weight of Patrick at his back and the motions against the carpet had Pete keening as his dick exploded inside his pants. Pete’s orgasm tugged at Patrick’s and Patrick pulsed inside as Pete’s body milked him through the orgasm. 

When Pete could talk in words, he said, “That was awesome Trick.”

Patrick pulled himself out gently and rolled off of Pete’s back and said, “We really needed that.”

Pete pushed his sweaty hair off of his face and said, “Yeah.” He leaned and kissed Patrick before he said, “Shower? And then go talk to your mom?”

“Yeah. Sounds good and I need to put some ointment on you so the zipper marks don’t sting or scar.”

“Okay. That sounds good.”

Patrick kissed Pete and said, “Come on.”


End file.
